A father becomes a son
by Tsuna97
Summary: Kurama sends Naruto back in time to change everything. However, Naruto was not prepared to end up before the second war, where his father is barely a genin. How will this work out? Naruto/Minato Switched roles. Time travel fiction. NOT following the original story!
1. Chapter 1

A father becomes a son

Summary: Kurama sends Naruto back in time to change everything. However, Naruto was not prepared to end up before the second war, where his father is barely a genin. How will this work out? Naruto/Minato Switched roles. Time travel fiction.

**Mindscape**

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Naruto laid in the water, just looking up. Remembering his friends who sacrificed themselves to protect him. He would give up his life to get them back.

He rose from his laying position to stand up and face his partner. After Kurama agreed to mix their chakra, their bond had grown stronger.

"**Oi, Kit. I know how you feel right now. It's unfair to you that you had to go through this, and it's all my fault. If I hadn't been sealed inside of you, then nothing of this would have happened. Finally when you got the friends you were looking so long for, you lose them because of somebody who wants me, and I'm really sorry about this, Kit.**" Kurama said sadly. Naruto looked up at Kurama and smiled.

"No, Kurama. I'm happy that you was sealed inside of me, you wanna know why?" he asked. Kurama tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Because if you weren't sealed in me, then someone else would bear the burden of being hated, and I don't want that. At first I always wondered 'why' and 'why me'. But after a while, I understood why. Because my father believed I could contain this power and after a while control it, and sooner I did. I finally found friends who didn't judge me or hate me because of something I had no control over, and after a while they respected me. And don't you dare take the blame here. Sure, you attacked Konoha, but who controlled you? Madara Uchiha. He was just some power hungry bastard who didn't even care if someone was hurt. At first, I hated you, but when I was hurt and near death, you would always heal me and keep me alive, and I respect you for that. Sometimes, you are a big jackass," ignoring the '**Oi**,' from Kurama, "but you have helped me protect my precious people, and you became my friend. We have been partners longer than you think. I thank you, Kurama, because you finally agreed to mix our chakra together, and by that, we won the war," Naruto finished.

Kurama was speechless. This brat… respected him? His heart was filled with warmth at those words. He finally made up his mind. He would help the kit protect his friends and family.

"**Kit… Those words… they mean a lot. And now it's my turn to thank you. I have something that will help you bring back your friends, but to do that, you have to go back in time. This jutsu is created by the Rikodou Sennin. He gave me this jutsu, but I can only use this one time, so if I use it, and it works, I can't use it again. You don't have to do it, but I would like to help you as a thanks for being so friendly towards a tailed beast like me and the others, you know?**"

Naruto smiled and held out his fist. Kurama smirked and bumped his fist with Naruto.

"I… Thank you, Kurama. Let's go save _our_ friends, now, eh?" Naruto smirked. Kurama smirked back.

"**See you soon, Kit," **Kurama whispered.

"**Bijuu style: Jikan ryokou!"**

**Many years back, Before the Second world war**

Blue eyes opened slowly before closing them again. He opened them again, only to see white roof. _Damn hospital,_ he thought. _**How do you feel, kit.**_Blue eyes widened_. Kurama! _He could hear a chuckle from his partner. _**Good to see you too, kit.**_ Naruto closed his eyes and entered his mind.

He opened his eyes to see Kurama laying in front of him, looking weak. Kurama could sense his containers confusion and sighed.

"**That jutsu I used took a lot of my chakra. But don't worry, I will be fine soon, I just need some sleep,**" Kurama explained. Naruto felt a little guilty.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Naruto asked. Kurama smirked.

"**Of course I knew this would happen, I said I would help you, and I didn't want to tell you what would happen when I did the jutsu to worry you, so I did the jutsu and this happened,**" Kurama said.

"**Someone is in the room so get out so I could sleep, you brat,**" Kurama muttered. Naruto laughed.

"Good to see you, partner," Naruto smiled. He left his mindscape. Hearing Kurama whisper.

_**You too, Naruto.**_

**Outside mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes again and sat up. He looked towards the door, to see a much, much younger Sandaime. Hiruzen smiled.

"Hello, my name is Hiruzen Saurtobi and I am the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. Who are you?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto smiled back.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, I'm 25 years old, I am from Konoha," Naruto said. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"I know every citizen and ninjas in this village, and I have never seen you before," Hiruzen said. Naruto sighed.

"I know you wont believe me, but you have to…" he trailed off. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. "What year are we in?" Naruto asked.

"Today is the 23rd of July 120 ARS (after rikodou sennin). Not long ago we were finished with the first world war," Hiruzen replied. Naruto blinked, then blinked, then blinked again.

"120 ARS?" Naruto asked again. Hiruzen nodded. Naruto sighed again.

"42 years in the past, huh… I'm going to start from the start, okay? We were in our fifth world war against Sound Village…" He started. He explained everything. How his life was, what happened next, Jiraiya's death, the Pain attack, the Fourth World War, how he became Hokage, and to now.

To say Hiruzen was surprised, was an underestimation. His eyes widened from the beginning that a child could live like that, and still be cheerful, the wars, his student's death, attack on Konoha that destroyed the whole village. He was speechless. How could this boy… no, _man_, fight two wars and survive! That was a miracle.

"H..how can you live through TWO wars?!" Hiruzen Said, shocked. Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I had my friends. We fought with each other through the war, supporting each other, protecting each other, saving each other. However, my most important friend, is Kurama, The Nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi no Yoko." Naruto started. Hiruzen's eyes widened even more at the mention of the Kyuubi.

"D… d.. did you just say Kyuubi?" Hiruzen stuttered. Naruto almost laughed. Hiruzen stuttered. Yeah, this was fun.

"Yes I did. He is sealed inside of me, and we are now partners. We have mixed our power, and are now friends." Naruto finished. Hiruzen did something Naruto never thought he would.

He fainted.

Yes, he, the God of shinobi, the Sandaime Hokage, fainted.

Naruto almost passed out because he was laughing so much.

Five minutes later, Hiruzen woke up again. He couldn't believe that this man could control Kyuubi and be friends with him. Not even the Shodaime could control kyuubi. This man was full of surprises. He looked towards Naruto, only to see him trying hard not to laugh. Hiruzen chuckled.

"Didn't imagine me do that, would you?" he asked Naruto as he could help himself but to laugh.

"Haha, I'm sorry, but this is just so funny. So, do you believe me?" Naruto asked as he smirked. Hiruzen nodded.

"Yes, I believe you. I can see it in your eyes. Sadness, grief. Those who has lost someone precious and those who has been in war has those eyes." Hiruzen said. Naruto sighed in relief and nodded.

"I have one question left," Naruto said. Hiruzen nodded.

"Is Minato Namikaze an orphan?" he asked. Hiruzen nodded sadly. Naruto asked what happened.

"His mother died when she gave birth to him, and his father disappeared after Minato turned 4 years old." Hiruzen said sadly. Naruto bowed his head. His father was the same as him, and orphan. When Naruto looked up again, Hiruzen could see determination in this young man's eyes.

"I will make it better. What if you told him I was his father? We do look alike, so why not?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen's eyes widened.

"You would do that?" he asked shocked. This man, his hearts was of gold. Naruto nodded.

"I know how he feel, so of course. If that is okay with you, Hokage-sama," He said. Hiruzen smiled softly.

"Of course. Let's go see you "son", shall we?" Hiruzen said. Naruto smirked.

**Konoha Academy**

A young boy, at the age of seven, sat at a lonely swing by a three. Spiked yellow hair like the sun, with long locks each side of the face. Blue eyes like the sky. He wore blue pants that went to his shins, blue shinobi sandals. He wore a light blue sleeveless shirt with the Konoha symbol on the front. He was lonely, he had no friends. He was an orphan. He never knew his parents. He only knew his mother died when she had him and his father disappeared. He didn't even know their names, except their last name. _Namikaze. _He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name.

"Minato-kun," Hiruzen said.

Said boy looked up at the Hokage, and at the same time noticing another figure standing beside him. He wore black shinobi pants with bandages on his ankles and black shinobi sandals. He wore a dark red sleeveless shirt with a Jounin west on top. But what got his most attention; was the hair and his blue eyes. Minato's eyes widened. _Could he be…?_ Hiruzen smiled softly.

"Minato-kun, I want you to meet someone you have been longing for; Naruto Namikaze, Your father," Hiruzen said softly.

Tears rolled down Minato's cheeks. His father was in front of him. His _father_! He watched as the crouch down and held his arms wide. He never noticed the crowd that had begun to appear. He did the first thing he could ever think of. He ran towards his father, threw his arms around the man's neck, and cried. He felt the man wrap his arms tightly around him, pulling him closer. One hand raised and stroke his hair. The crowd began to clap for the family that was now reunited. However, neither noticed nor cared. For them, it was only the two of them, reunited.

"I'm sorry I left. I can't imagine how terrible you have had it. I'm so sorry, Minato," Naruto whispered in his now son's ear. Naruto could feel the pain Minato has been through.

"It's okay, daddy. You are here now, that's all that matters, "Minato whispered back, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Naruto felt tears in his eyes and hugged his son closer, the tears falling freely. He stood up with Minato in his arms, who immediately wrapped his feet around his waist, afraid that if he didn't his father would disappears again. Naruto smiled. He wiped the tears from his face and turned to look at the Hokage. The Hokage smiled and nodded.

"Welcome back to Konoha, Naruto Namikaze," Hiruzen said as he smiled. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. It's good to be home," he smiled. Naruto turned around and walked away, leaving a shocked crowd and a smiling Hokage behind.

He took out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, careful not to wake his now asleep son. It was already dark and they were both exhausted after the day. Minato from crying and Naruto from working on the house.

When he walked inside, he silently walked around to find a room for his son. When he opened the door to his son, he was happy with his work on his room. The walls were light blue. The room had a little double bed with grey sheets. A white closet. The floor was a white carpet like floor. In the window, his academy books was lined up neatly. The view from his room was amazing. He could see the whole village from here. Naruto smiled. He could enjoy living this life.

Naruto walked towards the bed, took away the covers and laid Minato down. He took the covers and let it gently over Minato. He leaned down and kissed his son's forehead. He walked towards the door and was about to close it when he heard a soft whisper.

"Good night daddy. I love you," Minato whispered. Naruto smiled softly and looked over his shoulder.

"Good night son. I love you too," he whispered back and turned off the light and closed the door.

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry I haven't been updating my stories yet… been so busy with school and school work, so I haven't had the time, but not I'm back! :D**

**This story is something new I'm going to try. Minato and Naruto switching roles! :D**

**Hope you like it!**

**Signed Tsuna97**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Young blue eyes opened, slowly blinking. He stood up and went towards the bathroom. _So last night was only a dream? But it felt so real… well, got to go and get ready for the academy…_ Minato thought.

15 minutes later Minato was finished. He wore the same outfit as yesterday, only a new pair. He walked in to the kitchen towards the fridge. Never noticing the older blond sitting by the table.

"Did you sleep well?" The man asked. Minato froze. _It wasn't a dream…?_ Slowly, Minato turned around and found his father sitting by the table smiling at him. Naruto laughed and spoke as if reading his mind.

"No, Minato, yesterday wasn't a dream. I'm real, and I'm back for good. I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Minato's eyes widened as he felt tears run down his cheeks again. Naruto stood up and walked towards his son. He crouched down in front of him and put a hand on the little boy's shoulder. Finally, Minato looked at him.

"You are really here?" He whispered. Naruto nodded softly. Naruto stood up, took Minato's hand and walked towards the chair by the table. He sat down and brought Minato to his lap. Minato wrapped his arms around his father's middle and laid his head against his chest.

"I know it's hard to believe that I'm actually here, but it's real, Minato-chan. I'm here and I'm never going to leave you alone again, okay?" Naruto said. He felt Minato nod. Naruto smiled as he brought his arm around Minato, bringing him closer to his body.

"Hey dad?" Minato said. Naruto looked down at him and smiled.

"Yes, Minato?" He answered. Minato was nervous.

"Can you take me to the academy?" He whispered. Naruto nodded.

"Of course, Minato-chan. But I want to do something first, okay?" Minato nodded eagerly. His father was going to take him to the academy! He was so happy!

"I have been working on a new jutsu in a few years. It's called the Hiraishin no Jutsu. It means that if a put a mark on the Hokage Mansion and I'm home, I will just release a bit of chakra, and in a few seconds I will be at the Hokage Mansion in no time. I was wondering if you want to have a mark on you, so that if you are in trouble, I can come and save you. Do you want that?" Naruto asked. Minato's eyes widened excited.

"You can really do that, dad?" Minato asked in shock. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Then I would like to have that mark on me!" Minato said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"What kind of design would you like?" Minato thought for a second before looking excitingly towards his dad.

"A leaf? As the mark of Konoha?" Minato asked. Naruto nodded.

"A leaf it is, then." Naruto said.

Naruto and Minato was walking down the streets with Naruto holding Minato's hand. Minato could feel the stares from the villagers, and felt a little nervous about it. Naruto sensed his son's nervousness, and squished his son's hand for reassurance. Minato looked up at his father, who winked at him and smiled. Minato was really glad to have his father back. He wasn't alone anymore. As he looked forwards again, he noticed a man walking down the streets with his son on his shoulders. Minato looked up at his father again, and Naruto got the hint. He lifted Minato over his head and put him on his shoulders. Minato laughed. Naruto smiled at this. All this made him forget about the sadness and the war. For now, he was happy to give Minato a good life. The villagers looking on the little family of two with a smile. Minato finally got his father back.

Just outside the academy, Naruto put Minato down. He crouched down before him.

"Do you want me to follow you to your classroom?" He asked. Minato nodded. Naruto smiled. He stood up, took Minato's little hand in his bigger one, and walked inside.

Room 201. That was the number on Minato's classroom. Naruto opened the door and walked in with Minato in front. Minato was really nervous because of the stares he got because of his father, but when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder, his nervousness was washed away. Minato's sensei, Mizaki, looked at them and smiled.

"Ah, Namikaze-san. Here to follow your son?" He asked with a smile. Naruto smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, I will be doing this for a while if you don't mind. Haven't seen my son in a while, so you know," Naruto said sheepishly. Mizaki laughed and nodded.

"Of course, Namikaze-san. You are very welcome to do that," Mizaki said with a smile. Naruto smiled and thanked him. He turned his attention to his son. He crouched down in front of him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll see you when you are finished for the day, okay?" He said. Minato nodded and smiled. Naruto smiled and brought his son in for a hug.

"Be a good boy and do your best. See you later son," Naruto said and ruffled Minato's hair. Minato laughed and smiled. Naruto then stood up. He nodded towards Mizaki and went out the door. Minato looked at his sensei and smiled.

"Good morning, Mizaki-sensei," he said. He then walked towards his seat, ignoring the stares he got for his classmates. Mizaki nodded and turned his attention towards the rest of the class.

"Good morning, class. Open your book at page 94.", he said and turned to the tablet.

Naruto knocked on the door to the Hokage office. When he heard a 'come in', he walked inside, and was greeted with many Jounins. They all turned to him and stared. Naruto of course ignored them and turned his attention to the Hokage. Hiruzen looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Naruto. Good to see you, how are you?" He asked. Naruto smiled.

"I'm very good, thank you Hokage-sama. I just took Minato to the academy before I came here," Naruto said. Hiruzen nodded. He turned his attention towards the rest of the Jounins.

"Meet here tomorrow at 10.00 I the morning. You are all dismissed." He said. The nodded and went out of the office. Only Naruto and Hiruzen left.

"So how did Minato react this morning?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto smiled sadly.

"He thought all of what happened yesterday was a dream. He got quite a shock when I found me sitting by the table at the kitchen," He chuckled softly. Hiruzen smiled.

"Poor Minato-kun. You are a really good man, you know that, Naruto?" Hiruzen said. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just don't want him live his life alone like I did, you know? I'm more than happy to do this," Naruto said. Hiruzen nodded.

"That's good. Now, for the reason I have called you is because I need to know what level you are is. I know you were the Rokudaime in your timeline, but I still need to know what jutsu you can do," Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded.

"I can do all Jounin level Jutsus, I have two S-rank jutsus which is Bijuu style: Bijuu release and Wind style: Futon Rasenshuriken, the final step of the Rasengan. It could kill you under a minute. I nearly broke my arm using it." Naruto replied. Hiruzen's eyes widened as he paled. "It's that dangerous?" He said shocked. Naruto nodded and explained.

"Because of the strong rotation when I used it one time against one of the Akatzuki members, the chakra network in my arm were destroyed. In addition, when I hit him with it, small chakra needles struck him in every chakra network, making him bleed inwardly." Naruto finished. By now, Hiruzen was even paler than he was.

"Can you show it to me and the council?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"But you will need to stay away a bit. I want to show it to Minato too, so we can do it after he is done at school." He said. Hiruzen nodded.

Minato walked out of the academy, looking for his father. He found him near the entrance of the schoolyard. Minato's face lit up as he ran towards his father, who was crouched down with his arms open. Naruto caught Minato in his arms, threw him in the air, and caught him again, giving him a hug. Minato laughing all the time.

"Hey, kiddo. How was school today?" Naruto asked. Minato smiled.

"It was actually fun. We had some Taijutsu practice today," Minato said. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"And how did that go?" He asked. Minato's face fell a little bit.

"I'm the second best in Taijutsu. A kid named Hanjuro Matsumo is on top," Minato muttered. Naruto laughed and patted his son's head.

"Don't worry, I will train you when you get older. Not everything is about competition, you know," Naruto smirked. Minato sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

"I know, but still… from now on he is my rival!" Minato said with fire in his eyes. Naruto sweat dropped. He then smirked. He lifted Minato and put him on his shoulders.

"Let's go. I have something I want to show you," Naruto said. Then they were gone in a flash. The others, who was there, looked at the spot in shock. What the heck happened?

The council and Hiruzen was waiting for Naruto and his son. One of the council was about to ask Hiruzen where Naruto was, when he was interrupted by a flash of yellow. They looked wide-eyed at the Namikazes.

"Wow, dad! That was amazing!" Minato yelled excitingly. Naruto laughed. He put Minato down and looked at the rest. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at Naruto, except Hiruzen. He only smirked.

"So this is the Hiraishin you were telling me about," Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, and the next jutsu I'm about to show you is really powerful, so I need you guys to take cover," Naruto said. They all nodded and went 20 feet away. As soon as they were in a safe distance, he took a deep breath. He held out his arm, gathering chakra and his palm. He then lifted his arm above his head, gathering wind chakra. If you looked closely, you could see a blue ball of chakra with a shuriken around spinning.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" He yelled. What they didn't expect Naruto to do, was to throw it. When it was long enough away, it expanded, and suddenly exploded. It created a huge crater. The wind coming from it was so strong that if they hadn't used chakra to their feet, and held Minato tightly, they would have been blown away.

"What a technique!" A Hyuaga council man said shocked, once the wind stopped. The others could only nod. They were at lack off words. Minato stared at his father with respect and awe. He wasn't the only one. Hiruzen chuckled nervously.

"I really don't wanna be hit with that jutsu…" he muttered. The others nodded, agreeing with him. Naruto turned to them and chuckled.

"Trust me, you don't want to… it will kill you under a minute," Naruto said with a smirk. Minato grinned and ran towards his father, hugging him around the middle.

"Dad! That was so amazing!" Minato said. Naruto chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Heheh, thanks kiddo," he said. Meanwhile Hiruzen and the council was discussing what to do.

"That technique, it will protect many people if we have another war, which there will be," once of the council members said. The others nodded.

"Then it's settled then? He shall be the first Sannin?" Hiruzen asked. The others nodded. Hiruzen nodded and called for Naruto to come over. Naruto did as he was told and held Minato's hand.

"Naruto Namikaze, I congratulate you on the tittle Sannin!" Hiruzen said with a smile. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Me?" He asked. The others nodded. Naruto smiled and nodded. Then he remembered something.

"Oh, I still have one more jutsu. The Bijuu chakra," Naruto said. Now the others were really interested, some scared.

"Bijuu? As in the Tailed beasts?" One of the members asked. Naruto nodded.

"How?" Another member asked.

"Simple; I'm a Jinchuriki. I have the Kyuubi no Yoko, Nine-tailed demon fox sealed inside of me," Naruto said bluntly. Silence. Complete silence.

"WHAT?!" They yelled. They stared in shock as Naruto laughed.

"Yes. I have control of his chakra," Naruto said. They were speechless.

"You control it?" One member asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

"Yes, but it's not an _it, _he has a name, and he is my friend," Naruto said. He closed his eyes and entered his mindscape.

**Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked towards Kurama. Kurama opened one eye, and smirked at Naruto.

"**Hey kit, what do you want?**" Kurama asked. Naruto smiled.

"Hey, Kurama. I was wondering how you feel?" He asked. Kurama snorted and grinned.

"**I'm have my chakra back, so I'm all good,**" Kurama said. Naruto nodded.

"Could we go in our full form? I want to show it to the council and the Hokage," Naruto asked. Kurama nodded.

"Thank you," Naruto said with a smile and left his mindscape.

**Outside mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes and smirked. Suddenly he was engulfed with a yellow chakra cloak. A cape was forming, with black markings on his arms and legs. A fox formed around him. He was now standing inside the head looking down at the council.

"This is the Bijuu Style: Chakra Cloak I was telling you about," Naruto said with a smirk. His once blue eyes were red and with his pupils slit. The council looked like goldfishes with their mouth gaping and closing. Naruto laughed. The fox form around him disappeared, so he was only having the chakra cloak.

"I can summon Kurama too, but I won't do it now," Naruto said. The members tilted their head to the side.

"Kurama?" Naruto nodded.

"The Kyuubi's name," He said. He canceled the chakra cloak and looked towards Hiruzen.

"If you don't mind, I would like to have dinner now with my son," Naruto said. Hiruzen nodded and dismissed him. Naruto looked towards Minato and held out his hand. Minato walked towards him and took his hand. They then walked towards their house.

The others watching him leave.

"The Fox Sannin. That is what he is. He will become a legend," Hiruzen said. The others nodded.

**Chapter 2 completed! Hope you like this one!**

**I will update as fast as possible ^^**

**Signed **

**Tsuna97**


End file.
